


hopelessly

by mooshmash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Finn (Star Wars), Oblivious Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshmash/pseuds/mooshmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe are both disgustingly in love with each other but they are both idiots oblivious to the other's feelings. Rey and Leia are 547% done with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hopelessly

“I’m so done with him, Rey,” Finn groaned to his best friend, ignoring his history homework.

Rey ignored him, and continued doing her own homework. That’s the reason they came to the library.

Finn slumped, and rested his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He looked upwards to the ceiling. “His hair. I’m done with it. I’m done with his stupid eyes. And his stupid nose. And how he calls me ‘buddy’ all the time. ‘Hey, buddy!’. God.”

Rey continued to write, and without looking up at him, said, "You should just tell him, Finn. Instead of moping and pining.”

“I’m not pining!”

“Sure, and the sky isn’t blue.” She finally looked up from her work with a raised eyebrow.

Finn’s eyes widened. “Am I that obvious?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “ _Yes_ , and Poe is that obvious, too, and you two are the most hopeless, most oblivious dumbasses I know.”

“But Poe doesn’t like me that way.” Finn sighed, looking up towards the ceiling again.

“Oblivious dumbasses,” she muttered under her breath. Then, at normal volume, “Of course he does, Finn, he’s liked you since _forever_ , and it’s obvious, okay, it’s rea-”

“Shut up, shut up, he’s here, he’s coming our way!” Finn whispered, straightening his posture and looking out behind Rey, where one smiling, waving Poe Dameron was walking towards them. Finn waved and grinned back.

Rey did not bother looking behind her back. She smiled, and loudly continued to say what Finn had interrupted. “It’s really obvious! He likes you Finn! And you’re hopelessly head over heels for him, and you should _tell him_! Why- ouch!”

Finn glared at Rey.

“You fucking kicked me,” Rey hissed in disbelief, reaching a hand down under the table to rub her knee. She glared back at Finn.

“Hey, guys!” Poe had reached them. He looked a bit uneasy. “Uh, am I interrupting something?”

Rey stopped glaring at Finn, and looked up to smile at Poe. “No, not all at,” she said sweetly. “What’s up, Dameron?”

“Oh, I just dropped by to get a few books, and then I saw you guys here. So, uh, who’s Finn head over heels for? I overheard a little,” Poe laughed nervously.

Finn stared at Rey, looking like he wished the Earth could just swallow him then and there.

“You overheard?” Rey feigned surprise, and moved her legs out of reach of Finn’s under the table. “Eh, Finn’s just being an idiot. There’s this guy he likes, like, really likes, and I think the guy likes him back, too, but Finn is being really dumb and won’t tell this guy about his feelings because he thinks the guy doesn’t like him back.” She smiled sadly.

Poe’s expression was a mixture of hurt and concern. He looked at Finn. “Anyone would be an idiot not to like someone as amazing as you, Finn,” he said solemnly. Then, he looked mortified. And he started rambling. “I mean, you’re really awesome, and you’re a great friend, and a great person, and, spending time with you is really great, I mean, you’re just _great_ , I, uh, think you’re really great at-”

“See, Finn?” Rey asked pointedly. Poe looked relieved at the interruption.

Finn glared.

Poe looked down at the table at their books and paper. “So, if you guys are doing homework, I, uh, better leave. Wouldn’t want to bother you all,” he smiled. Finn melted. But Rey could still see a look of hurt and contemplation in Poe’s eyes.

Rey stood up quickly and started gathering all her things. “Oh, no, no, I’m all done with everything. In fact, I need to leave right now. I have this thing. Yes, I have a thing. But Finn, here, he has some stuff to finish, and you should probably keep him company. Bye!” Rey grinned and sped away from them before Finn or Poe could even say anything. They stared after her.

Poe sat down in front of Finn, and took papers out of his backpack. “You know what, this is a good chance to grade some things for the professor.” Poe was a TA to Professor Organa.

Finn nodded and continued to work. He couldn’t really concentrate because he was screaming internally.

 

******

 

Poe was also screaming internally, trying to guess exactly who it was that Finn liked. He had a really hard time guessing, because he couldn’t think of anyone. Poe was always with Finn, and he could not think of any guys that could have caught Finn’s interest.

The next couple of hours passed by horrendously slowly, Poe being thoughtful and unable to really concentrate on his tasks.

When they managed to finish their work, Poe looked up to Finn. “Hey, buddy, want to go get a coffee with me? My treat.” He smiled. Because even if Finn liked someone else, he still wasn’t with that person, and damn it, Poe decided he would try to fight for Finn until the end. Even if fighting was only dropping tiny hints because he was terrified of outright telling Finn about his feelings. That was definitely fighting, Poe thought to himself. Totally.

They walked out of the library talking animatedly about a book they both liked, and they entered the coffee shop laughing about a joke Poe had made. They made their orders, walked out, and talked more while walking down the sidewalk.

But then Poe noticed some scribbles on Finn’s cup. “Hey, what’s that?”

It was a number. And a little message from the barista that said “ _Call me. - Hux.”_ Finn blushed.

Poe didn’t know what to do. He forced a smile, “So, is that the guy Rey was talking about?”

“Actually-”

“It _is_ , isn’t it? Wow, Finn, that’s, uh, that’s really...great!” He continued forcing a smile.

Then a few drops of rain started falling from the sky. Poe looked up at the dark gray sky. The weather knew how he felt.

“Actually, Poe, I have something to tell yo-”

“We should go,” Poe said, gazing up at the sky. The rain started pouring harder. “It’s raining. And I, uh, need to go. Home. I need to go home. You do, too,” he blurted out. He looked at Finn, whose shirt had started clinging wetly to his nice, sculpted arms, and those shoulders, and - _Damn it, Dameron, get it together_ , Poe thought.

“Here, take my jacket, you need it more than I do, your apartment’s farther away, and it’s raining harder. I… I need to go.” He moved closer to Finn to drape his brown leather jacket over Finn’s shoulders, and their faces got dangerously close. Poe stared at him, stared at the way the rain clinged to Finn’s eyelashes, and the way it dripped down his cheekbones and his lips, before he shook his head, blurted, “See ya, buddy!”, and ran off.

Finn just stared after him before coming to his senses and realizing he needed to get out of the rain. _Damn it, Dameron._

 

*****

 

Finn knocked on the door to his shared apartment with Rey. He had forgotten his keys. He was cold, and he pulled Poe’s jacket tighter against him. And he might have pulled some of it to his face to smell it. But he would definitely never admit to having done that.

The door flew open as he deeply inhaled the jacket’s scent. Rey leaned against the door frame and smirked.

Finn quickly removed the jacket from his face.

“It worked! I’m a mastermind. My two lost puppies are finally together,” Rey crowed, as she hugged Finn, pulling him inside.

“What?” Finn was confused. Rey backed away and turned to close the door.

“You. And Poe. You’re wearing his jacket. Something happened, right? Something had to happen. Something like you confessing your love for him? Something.” Rey turned back to Finn, crossing her arms and staring at him expectantly.

“Yeah, no. That definitely didn’t happen.” Finn looked down at the ground, appearing utterly dejected as he pulled the jacket tightly around himself again. For a second, Rey felt bad for him. He looked like a puppy. A puppy that had been punched. But then she thought better of it.

“Finn, I left you two at a good place, you just had to say that it was him. That he's the guy you like! Goddamn it, Finn. Are you going to pine for the rest of your life?”

“I was going to tell him,” Finn said defensively, “I was about to tell him but then he ran off.”

Finn explained the coffee cup and Poe’s reaction. “And then he said it was great! That Hux giving me his number was great! Why would he say that if he liked me, Rey?”

“Oh my god, Finn. Finn. You need to go find him, like, right now.”

“But-”

“No buts, Finn. No. Buts. Go. Find him. Jesus, Finn, he’s so obviously in love with you, and you two need to get your crap together.”

“It’s pouring outside.”

“That’ll make it, like, extra romantic. Just go!” Rey turned Finn towards the door and shoved him out of the apartment.

Finn tumbled out the door and into someone’s arms.

 

******

 

_30 minutes earlier_

 

Poe felt like shit. As soon as he got home, he crashed down on the couch with a quart of ice cream. And he cried a bit.

Finn was probably calling _Hux_ right now and arranging a date. Of course Hux was the mystery man. Finn and Poe went everywhere together, and that coffee shop was a place they frequented a lot, and Poe should have guessed it was Hux a lot sooner.

His own phone started ringing. Poe sighed, and stood up to get it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Poe. I was just calling to remind you I need those tests I handed you last week graded by tomorrow,” Professor Organa said.

“Oh, yeah, I’m, uh, done grading them. I can give them to you today if you’d like.”

They arranged their meeting.

“Are you alright, Poe? You sound strange.”

“I’m fine, professor, I just…”

“No, don’t call me professor. I’m your aunt right now. I’m always your aunt. I never did understand why you’ve insisted on calling me professor. Just what? You can talk to me about it if you’d like, Poe.”

“It’s just some silly stuff, I wouldn’t want to bother you with it.”

“Is it about Finn?”

Poe remained quiet. Leia waited.

“He likes someone else, auntie,” he sighed.

“Explain.”

Poe told her everything.

“Poe, you’re hopeless.”

“I know there’s no hope, I-”

“No, I didn’t mean it that way, I meant to say that you are an idiot!”

“I...what?”

“You didn’t let the poor boy speak! It’s obvious he likes you. You spend all your time together! I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Poe. Even if he does like that other boy, you need to fight for him! If you truly loved him, you would go fight for him.”

“Woah, woah, I never said I _loved_ him.”

Leia was silent, and Poe knew that if she was there in person, she would be raising an eyebrow, staring at him doubtfully with a knowing smile.

“Okay. Fine. You’re right.” Poe sighed again, and he raked his fingers through his curls exasperatedly. “What do I do?”

“Go find him right now and tell him.”

“What about the tests-”

“The damn tests can wait until tomorrow, Dameron. Now stop trying to find excuses. Go get your man.” Leia hung up. Poe stared at his phone.

Then he found himself standing outside Finn and Rey’s door.

He stood there for a while, trying to figure out what to say, and when he finally scrounged up enough courage to knock on the door, the door flung open and Finn stumbled out. Into his arms. Finn almost slipped to the ground, but Poe firmly embraced his arms around his waist, and Finn grabbed on to Poe’s shoulders.

“Poe?”

“Hey, buddy. I have something to tell you. I-”

“No. Don’t talk. I have something to tell you first.”

“No, Finn, this is actually really important, I need-”

“Poe. No. I need to tell you this, okay, I-”

“Please, just hear me out first, I-”

“I love you!” they both blurted out.

They both froze and stared at each other. They were still holding each other.

“Holy shit,” Rey whispered from the doorway. Finn and Poe ignored her.

“I...really?” Finn said.

“Yeah, really.” Poe grinned widely, pulling Finn closer to him, grabbing more tightly to his waist. His eyes lowered to Finn’s lips. “Can I…?”

“Yes. Hell yes.”

And they kiss softly and sweetly, and it was glorious and everything they had both hoped it would be, and _more._

“Holy _shit._ ”

 

Fin.


End file.
